Giving It A Go for What It's Worth
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: *now updated w/extra! Happy Birthday Fred&George! mm slash. one shot. Ron runs off after finding Harry 'bonding' with the twins. RonHarry, FredGeorge, implied incest. You've been warned, don't say it wasn't there.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving It A Go for What It's Worth  
**

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Own nothing. 

And for those who didn't read the warning, this has m/m slash in it. For those pitiful enough to still flame after two warnings, you will sadly be ignored and/or laughed at for your low intelligence and tolerance. Thank you.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron Weasley shouted and tripped over his feet, landing flat on his bum. He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He pinched himself to really confirm the sight inside his bedroom.

"Oh it's just Ickle Ronniekins."

"Really, don't you know how to knock?"

Fred and George looked up at their youngest brother with a double look of annoyance. But it wasn't the twins that Ron's attention was locked on but the person sandwiched between the two older boys.

"Harry?! What are you doing?"

Harry Potter looked up, red faced from between the twins. George's hand was up his shirt and Fred had another on the zipper for his pants.

"What's it look like Ickle?" Fred smirked, his hands pulling down on the zipper despite Harry's efforts at resistance.

"We're having fun with Harry." George said. "Wanna join?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Ron stood up stiffly, muttered something under his breath and left the room.

Fred and George looked at each other, worried.

"Didn't expect that from him." George said, as the twins untangled themselves from Harry.

Ron left the Burrow as fast as he could. The chickens scattered as he broke into a run for the gate. He stumbled over a rock and kept going, running until his lungs felt ready to burst before coming to a stop by a nearby stream.

There he collapsed, burying his face in his hands.

'Why am I running for? What the hell were George and Fred…' Ron panted, his face hot and burning. He picked himself off the ground and wandered to where the stream poured into a pool.

"Bloody hell… I look awful." he muttered to himself as his red-eyed reflection stared back at him.

"Hello Ron." a dreamy voice drifted through the air as Luna Lovegood appeared from behind a tree.

"Oh… hey." Ron hung his head. He really wasn't in the mood for Luna and her crazy, and/if not painfully truthful views of life.

"It's unusual to see you out this far." Luna said as she kicked off her shoes and waded into the stream. "Have you also come to catch Plimpies?"

"What?"

"Plimpies." Luna said, hand darting into the water.

Ron gave up. Maybe Luna's lunacy was what he needed to escape the confused weight that clouded his mind. He removed his shoes and waded into the stream.

"What exactly am I looking for?" He asked, staring at his distorted reflection in the running water.

"Harry." Luna said suddenly.

"Harry?" Ron gritted his teeth.

"Hi Luna. Ron."

Ron turned around. Harry was standing on the bank of the stream, looking slightly disheveled, sheepish.

"Have you been ravaged by a nargle?" Luna asked, pointedly at Harry's appearance.

"Er…"

"Fred and George is more like it." Ron muttered bitterly.

"Ron, about that, I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?" Ron shrugged, turning away.

"Luna, could you give us…" Harry turned to where the blonde girl was standing, but she was gone. The two boys could hear her humming further down the stream.

"You didn't have to come after me." Ron turned around, not looking Harry in the eye. "Sorry I… walked in on you."

"Why did you get so upset?" Harry started taking his shoes off. "I thought you… weren't against that sort of thing."

"I'm not!" Ron snarled. "Now just drop it."

Harry stood and stared at Ron as an uncomfortable silence followed his best friend's outburst. Ron's face had turned a bright shade of red that matched his hair.

"Look… you don't need my permission to go snog Fred and George." Ron said finally.

"Ron." Harry stepped into the pool. "If it really bothers you I'll tell them 'no' next time."

"I told you Harry, I'm fine with it." Ron snapped again.

"Look at you! You're not fine with it!" Harry yelled back.

"Well maybe I would be if you'd come to me first!" Ron shouted back before recoiling and covering his mouth.

"What?" Harry stopped.

"I… mean. Well…" Ron said in a hurt voice. "I thought… well, as mates, if you wanted to do that sort of thing… you'd come to me first."

Harry didn't say anything. He waded further into the pool towards Ron and put both hands on the taller boy's shoulders. Their lips barely made contact when a loud splash broke the two apart, causing them to fall into the water.

"Oh… I got one." Luna's dreamy voice floated upstream.

"Cheers Luna." The two called downstream as Luna came back up with a net full of wiggling (what Ron assumed to be) Plimpies.

"So you've sorted it out." Luna mused, taking in the scene of two boys lying side by side in the water.

"Yeah." Harry sat up to help Ron, who floundered about for a bit before Harry was able to pull him back up (with help from Luna).

"Well, I should be getting back home. Daddy's going to cook lunch with these." Luna slung the net over her shoulder. "Congratulations you two."

And with those last words ringing in her dreamy voice, Luna slipped back into her shoes and skipped off into the forest. When she was out of sight, Ron and Harry headed back to the Burrow to dry off (as they'd forgotten their wands).

"Oh BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed after the door to his room opened.

"You really should learn how to knock." George said flatly.

"It's MY room." Ron screamed at the twins, who were tangled up in the sheets on his bed, clothing strewn about the floor.

"Welcome back Harry." Fred grinned, patting what little space left on the bed.

"Why can't you two ever use your own bed?" Ron snapped.

"You've never complained before?" George quipped.

"That was because I was on top for one of you." Ron muttered.

"Wait, you've done it with them before?" Harry cut in.

"I gave it a go." Ron said sheepishly.

"And a good thing too." Fred added. "At least now he's got some experience pleasing a bloke. He was pathetic."

Ron's face turned red at the last comment. He turned to Harry, only to find his mate's face amused.

"So…" George gestured at Fred and himself.

"Ron?" Harry grinned.

"Fine. We'll give it a go." Ron agreed.

* * *

**Finish**


	2. the Morning After

**Giving It a Go For What It's Worth**

_Part 2 - The Morning After  
_

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

* * *

In honor of Fred and George's birthday! April Fools!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

And beware the implied m/m sex. You have been warned.

* * *

Bang!!

Ron woke with a start. Another explosion rocked the Burrow, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Downstairs, he heard his mother's voice screaming up the stairs to Fred and George's room. He blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window. He glanced at the bed, finding Harry gone.

Pulling a shirt over his head and a pair of jeans on, Ron stumbled downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley glaring daggers at a cowering Fred and George. He didn't dare ask if they'd seen Harry and grabbed a piece of toast on his escape outside.

Rubbing his eyes, he spotted Harry in the garden with Luna.

"Hey." Harry said, a slight flush growing over his face.

"Hello Ron." Luna said brightly. In her hands she clutched a box that looked suspiciously like one of Fred and George's products.

"I didn't want to wake you." Harry whispered as Ron swallowed the remainder of his toast, remembering slowly the events of the night before with Fred and George; where they'd become the test subjects of their latest Wheeze.

"The next time we give it a go with them, kick me." Ron grumbled. "I'm so sore."

Harry did kick him. Luna was staring at the two with new interest. Either that, or it was because a gnome had started scuttling around their legs. With Luna, you could never tell.

"So… uh, Luna. What brings you here?" Ron said, rubbing his leg.

"Oh, Fred and George wanted to give me this." Luna held the parcel up. "It's supposed to stop the nargles from stealing my things. Maybe I'll catch one this time."

Ron examined the package, finding stickers containing hexes that would "punish" the offender should anyone touch the object it was stuck to that did not own it.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Don't think about nicking any." Fred's warning voice called from behind them.

"Geez Ickle, if you want some, it'll be 3 Sickles." George opened the front door and sauntered into the yard.

"But Luna…" Ron protested.

"Paid. Though I still say you didn't have to." Fred said. "She was the one who gave us the idea, so she's the first on to get our new Stealing Stickers."

"Just remember it's one sticker per item." George cautioned and gestured at the house., where Mrs. Weasley was seen glaring out the window "That, was the result of putting 3 on a plate."

"So anyway Harry, how about you come back up to our room. We've made a new formula." Fred grinned, putting one arm around Harry.

"Hey!" Ron protested, tugging Harry out of Fred's grip only to lose him to George.

"Luna, gimme a…" Ron gave up., for Luna had begun skipping down the lane.

"We'll give you a free sheet." Fred muttered, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist.

"Not that it'll work on people." George added. "I tried that already."

"Yeah, worked brilliantly." Fred said sarcastically, sticking out his tongue.

"Harry! Say something." Ron said angrily, as Harry just stood there next to George, grinning.

"Can't. Had too much of that last night. I reckon he could have another go." George grinned.

"You prat!"

"That's why you're so unreliable Ronnikins. Got to be able to please your bloke before he's yours for keeps." George laughed.

"The effects should wear off by tomorrow." Fred added. "We're still going to have to figure out how to make this potion work for everyone. Can't have everyone being attracted to you."

"Fine." Ron snapped. "but this time, we use your room."

"Can't." George said cheerfully. "Bill's coming home for a few days so, you're stuck with us."

"Oh bloody hell…"

_**Fin**_

_JC: the nargles have taken my brain!_


End file.
